Until we meet again
by jalpari
Summary: Canon compliant Zutara one shots. Set at the end of LoK.
1. Until we meet again

Until we meet again

By jalpari

* * *

Before allowing Kya to reveal a heartbreaking news to the rest of the family, Katara has one final wish.

* * *

A/N:

This one shot is set after the LoK show ends. In my fan-fiction timeline, this story occurs at the same time as the 'Bittersweet' one shot in the 'Linzin diaries' post. I would suggest reading this after 'Bittersweet', but it's not a big deal either way. My first Zutara piece!

I have finished posting all my canon compliant Zutara one shots through the timeline of both Avatar shows. It's a ten part series (called Zutara through the years on AO3) that starts with Southern Raiders and ends with Long after you're gone. It works its way through both shows and gives Zutara a kinda-sorta happy ending.

For anyone who needs a break from the angst, I recommend reading 'Autumn magic'. It's canon compliant total Zutara fluff!

* * *

Zuko lifted his head. He had been sinking further and further into the pile of scrolls on his desk with every minute. The screeches of his hawk snapped him out of the monotonous drone in his room. He walked over to the window with a slight frown. He hadn't expected the hawk to return so soon. Usually it would take her a few weeks to send a reply.

He stretched his arm out allowing the creature to land on him. He immediately took the scroll from the carrier and left the bird in its caging area where it drank and ate with an understandable ferocity given its long journey from the south pole. As he unfurled the letter, Zuko could smell the familiar scent of the polar air mixed with salty water droplets. He grinned.

_Dear Zuko,_

He felt a warmth spread over his chest. Even after all the letters over the past several decades, her warm greeting never failed to soothe his anxious nerves and silence his troubled mind.

_I hope fire-hawky isn't too exhausted after his trip. _

Zuko rolled his eyes at the ridiculous name Sokka and Katara had given his messenger hawk.

_I know he didn't get enough of a gap between his round trip this time. Make sure he gets enough food and rest._

He shook his head and let out a soft sigh. Typical Katara, always worrying about others.

_How have you been, Firelord?_

Zuko's smile faltered. With everything that had happened after Kuvira's attacks, he had begun to give in to his old pessimism. Would the world ever truly be at peace? Can balance ever be permanent? He let out a grunt as he imagined what Aang would say if he could hear his thoughts. _Change is the only constant._

_Now don't drift off into your own thoughts there, Zuko. Everything turned out alright and everything will eventually settle down. Let the young ones lead the world forward. Our time has passed._

His heart stilled at the last words. What did she mean by that? A slow dread creeped up on him. He tried to remove the dark thoughts from his mind. She probably just meant, it was no longer their burden to bear.

_I've been thinking a lot of the old times recently. It fills me with so much joy when I look back on everything we all achieved. Together. As a family._

Zuko's heart began to flutter. He remembered the exact moment he had felt accepted into the Avatar's family. Or rather, when he had gotten past his insecurities and allowed himself to feel like he was part of their family - when he had opened his eyes and found a teary Katara leaning over him, healing the hole where he had cradled Azula's lightning, thanking him for saving her life and then when they stood watching his sister drift deeper into her own mind, losing touch with reality. He had felt Katara's hand on his arm and it had been enough. No words were needed. He knew, then, that he had found a family. A family that was brought together by circumstance and bonded forever through pain, purpose and love. And he would never do anything to endanger it.

_But look how time has passed us by. Eventually sweeping everyone we love in its flow. Leaving only us behind. You and me. _

His heart felt heavy. He could feel her sadness and loneliness radiating through the letter. He had made it a point to visit her in the south pole over the years, as their responsibilities towards their family and the world diminished._You and me. _He cherished their time together, however short. It was a bittersweet experience, knowing that the only reason he had been allowed that time with her was because of the losses they both had endured. Sokka, Toph...Aang.

_Nonetheless, the years have been kind to us. Our decisions have paid off. As I look at our children and grandchildren and the growing air nation, my heart rests calmly in it's home. And I regret nothing. _

Zuko held his breath. The unexpected emotions, the unexpressed resolves, the unspoken decisions. It was an invisible secret he held in his heart, almost cherishing it. It was his and his alone. It belonged to him and no one could take that away from him. It had no name, no tangible form, no real existence. Just a vapor, a mist...like the steam that escapes when fire meets water. The family came first. The right decisions were made. The love had been undisturbed. And everything had fallen into place. And he had no regrets.

_But now, I wish to ask one favour of you. I wish to allow myself one selfish desire. Before I leave._

Zuko froze.

_I can sense it coming. My spirit is weaker and fades with every setting sun. I don't know if it is right or wrong but there is no use worrying about such things anymore. Before I tell my family and say my goodbyes, I want you by my side. So I can remember how lucky I was to have you in my family._

A hot tear slid down Zuko's cheek. _No. This can't be happening._ Before he could even read the last line of the letter, his feet were hastily making their way out of his chambers to prepare for his departure.

_Please come back. One last time._

* * *

It had been two days since she had watched fire-hawky dash out into the polar sky. She chuckled just thinking of how absurd Zuko found his messenger hawk's name. To this day, he had refused to address the hawk by that name.

She sat by the narrow water inlet that was allowed to make its way from the sea to her home. It was becoming harder to walk around unassisted but Katara insisted on having some time to herself everyday, without anyone fussing over her. It was her time to ponder over her life. To understand and make her peace with everything that had happened. To ready herself, for her next journey.

As she looked out into the endless sky, tracking its dip down to the invisible horizon, she noticed a rapidly approaching dot in the sky. Within seconds, she saw the dot turn into a red blob and then into a mighty beast. She smiled in satisfaction. A dragon.

* * *

He walked towards where she sat. Her face looked tired but serene, her eyes still sparkled. The blue robes blended smoothly into the icy surroundings that changed colors, white to silver to blue to grey. As he neared her, he saw her attempt to stand up. He could see the effort it took and he could see her strength fail as she bent forward trying to balance herself as gracefully as possible.

He rushed by her side and wrapped his arm around her back to support her. Her hand found his as her smile widened.

"You're here."

"I'm here."

"Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for calling."

He saw a faint blush color her cheeks as her silver locks swayed in the breeze. But her lips were tinted blue.

"Let's get you inside. It's getting cold."

Katara frowned. Zuko shook his head smiling. She was still the stubborn waterbender he knew and loved.

* * *

They sat by the fire that Zuko kept steady to ensure she didn't feel cold even for a moment. The rug beneath them was furry and soft. The diwan they leaned against was sturdy but welcoming. Their legs stretched out in front of them covered by one large thick blanket. Their arms and shoulders touched as they sat in comfortable silence.

"Did you know", Katara whispered so as to not shatter the silence, "that Uncle Iroh came to meet me in my quarters just before the wedding?"

"Your wedding?"

"Yes. I was sitting in front of the mirror in my bridal gown and saw him standing behind me in the doorway. He had such a loving joyful smile."

Zuko imagined his uncle's face. He had had a soft corner for Katara, almost thinking of her as his daughter.

"What did he say?"

Katara was silent for a while. He heard her exhale as she began speaking again.

"He placed his hands on my head as if blessing me. His words were soft and came out like a prayer. _I am so proud of you, my child._"

Zuko could feel her voice tremble. He held her hand in his. Her skin was translucent. It felt fragile as if it would tear open any moment and her spirit would escape her body. He tightened his hand around hers, to make sure that didn't happen.

"_I wish you all the happiness in the world. I wish you all the contentment your marriage can offer. I wish you all the peace your heart deserves."_

Zuko turned to look at her face as she stared deep into the fire. There was a blush on her face in spite of the pained expression.

"_Aang is lucky to have found a wife in his best friend. _He gazed at me silently for sometime. I couldn't read his face but it felt like he was looking into my soul. I felt his hands press my shoulder as he leaned forward and whispered in my ears, his voice both thankful and sad."

"What did he whisper?" Zuko's heart began racing.

"_My nephew is lucky to have found a soulmate in his best friend."_

Zuko felt like he had been shot in the heart. The stinging sensation travelled from his chest to his eyes. Tears slowly burned their way down his cheek. Katara turned to meet his gaze. They looked at each other in silence for several minutes. Eventually, she smiled and tilted her head.

"Don't you want to know what I said next?"

Zuko snapped out of his blankness.

"What…", his voice was hoarse and struggled to find its way out of his throat.

"_I am lucky to have found a best friend in my soulmate._"

Zuko's tears gushed out, escaping the dam her words had broken. He felt his body shiver against his will. Katara moved her hand to his face, cupping it gently. He leaned into it, closing his eyes. This was his moment. This was all he had wanted. This would be more than enough. His secret had apparently never belonged to him alone. All this time, it had been their shared secret. The invisible thread that joined their hearts. That didn't need a name. That took the shape of whatever space it was allowed to occupy.

"Everything said and done", Katara continued, "we built one big happy family in our own way. No matter what the circumstance, they were always the rambunctious group that _we_ watched over."

She chuckled and began withdrawing her hand but he held her hand in place and gently kissed her palm. He gave her a beaming smile that she gladly returned. The longer he looked at her, though, the sadder his heart became.

"Don't go."

His voice was painfully innocent and childlike. It broke her heart. She leaned in and rested her forehead against his.

"I'm not really going anywhere, Zuko. I'll be waiting for you on the other side."

Zuko sighed and kissed her nose.

"So...next life it is, then?" He whispered.

Katara laughed softly and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Next life it is."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	2. Long after you're gone

Long after you're gone

by jalpari

* * *

This Zutara one shot is set after the events of 'Until we meet again' and at the same time as 'Bittersweet' (in the Linzin diaries post); adding on to the events unfolding at the South Pole.

Katara had indulged in her one final wish before reaching out to her family with heartbreaking news. Now, ALL her loved ones are by her side as she prepares for a new journey, all the unsaid has been said, and she has no regrets.

* * *

A/N:

I have tried to keep this as a standalone one shot but it is a more fulfilling read if read in the following order (in my opinion): Until we meet again, Long after you're gone, Bittersweet OR Bittersweet, Until we meet again, Long after you're gone.

As always, I am keeping my writing canon compliant and filling in the gaps with my own imagination and hopes.

The title is inspired from the song "Gone, gone, gone" by Phillips Phillips.

* * *

He heard the muffled footsteps, rushing. And then the door swung wide open suddenly. Before he could register the face, she had raced past him probably not even noticing his presence. She ran straight into Katara's room. Zuko sighed softly and gazed in her direction. More footsteps drew his attention back to the front door. In contrast to Lin's arrival, Tenzin and Kya entered with heavy, slow, almost unsure steps.

"You got here much quicker than I expected", Zuko stood up and stepped forward to greet a meek Kya.

Tenzin was visibly taken aback. Kya walked straight into his arms. She knew her Uncle Zuko would be here. She hadn't questioned her mother's request to wait to tell the family about her health when Kya left for Air Temple Island. She respected her wish to meet Zuko first. All she cared about was her mother's final wish and she was thankful to find him there, to reach out to his open arms, to hide in his warm embrace.

"Uncle Zuko! I'm so glad you're here."

Zuko patted her back as her shoulders slumped against his chest.

"I'm glad I'm here too, my dear", he looked up at Tenzin who still stood at the entrance. "It's good to see you Tenzin."

Tenzin snapped out of his initial surprise and returned the old man's sad smile.

"Yes, it is Firelo...Uncle", he walked over and reached for the arm Zuko extended to him. Zuko pressed Tenzin's arm and the gesture was comforting enough for Tenzin to sigh and let a smile escape his lips.

"How is she?" Kya wiped her eyes as she stepped back and stood beside Tenzin.

"She's asleep", Zuko muttered unable to address the real meaning of Kya's question. "Linny just flew past me."

He pointed to Katara's room with a grin and then turned back to pick up his now cold cup of tea.

"Would you two care for some tea? I have a kettle brewing."

Tenzin and Lin smiled at the thought of some of their uncle's tea. He had learnt from the best after all.

"Yes! Please." Tenzin exhaled and placed their bags down.

Zuko left the room thankful for something to do. Tenzin turned to Kya and looked at her expectantly. When she didn't say anything, he moved his eyes towards the kitchen.

"Did you know he was here?"

"Yeah", Kya said casually and reached for her bags. "Let's get settled in."

"Hold on. Care to elaborate?"

"Look, Tenzin. I didn't ask too many questions. But look at it from mom's perspective. He is her best friend, one of the last friend still alive. Aunt Toph isn't around. She probably wanted to spend time with the last link to a significant part of her life. Now help me put these bags in the rooms."

They walked in silence down the corridor. When they entered Kya's room, Tenzin looked at her thoughtfully.

"She loves him, doesn't she."

"She loved dad, too. And it wasn't any less special or any less meaningful."

"I guess you're right. It's just…"

"You feel bad she told him first?"

"I know it's silly but…"

"It's not silly but it's not worth frowning over. It was one of her...her final wishes."

Tenzin looked at her in surprise. This was the first time they had referred to the present situation for what it was. And now, all of a sudden, it felt real. It felt inevitable. It felt true.

* * *

Lin remained leaning against the kitchen doorway. She watched as Tenzin and Kya left for Katara's room. A surprisingly intense sense of exhaustion and fatigue overcame her and she felt herself drifting.

"Linny…", a hand touched her shoulder.

Her tiredness prevented her from feeling startled. She opened her eyes lazily and looked at the loving face smiling at her.

"Uncle Sparky?"

Zuko rolled his eyes and shook his head. He planted a quick kiss on her forehead and led her to the living room.

"You need to rest, my dear."

"Yeah...but...when did you get here?"

"Two days back."

Lin chose not to voice her first response.

"I'm glad she wasn't alone", she smiled and leaned against his shoulder as they made their way to the room.

The next morning the entire family began trickling in. Pema and the kids. Bumi. Later in the day, Suyin and her family joined them too. Izumi, Iroh and Korra were the last to arrive, along with Asami. The house seemed full but sounded empty. The chatter was muffled. The laughter absent. Zuko could feel the heavy hearts. He tried imagining what Toph would say to break the dullness. He didn't have to wonder for long though.

"Is this how you all plan on keeping my Sugar Queen company?"

Toph stood in the doorway, arms folded across her chest. Zuko's face lit up at the sight.

"Hey there, Sparky." Toph marched over to her beaming friend.

"Toph", he sighed and hugged her.

Toph didn't protest. He felt her gulp as she held his embrace. He could feel her heart. And it told him she was scared. He looked at her eyes, that always seemed to express more than what one would think blind eyes were capable of. Today, they were a desolate ocean. She almost looked like the twelve year old child he had met all that time back. Without another word, he led her to Katara's room. Neither let the other's hand go.

Toph shuffled inside slowly, hesitantly. Then she took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders, and stomped in.

"Hey there, lazy. Looks like someone is living up to their Sugar Queen title, having everyone at her beck and call."

"Toph!" Katara chuckled. "You were the one who gave me the title after all."

Toph sat beside her on the bed and Zuko sat on the stool by them. Katara kissed Toph's hand and tried sitting up. The mere effort drained her and Zuko jumped up to help. He fluffed and placed more pillows behind her and tucked her blanket carefully as she settled down once more.

"Wow, you even got Sparky all whipped!"

"About time the Firelord served a peasant", Katara laughed and winked at a half frowning and half grinning Zuko.

"Yeah", Toph whispered with a knowing smile. "About time."

Zuko and Katara fell silent. They looked at their friend and then each other. A slow smile spread across their lips.

_Of course Toph knew. Nothing escaped her feet._

Zuko moved to sit by Katara's other side.

"So, have you heard about your daughter", Katara poked Toph's shoulder.

"Heard what?"

"Come on! I thought you could see _everything_ from those creepy crawly vines of yours."

"Yeah, I can. But that doesn't mean that's what I do all day. I got better things to do."

"Like those awful swamp men?"

"Uh…", Toph paused.

"Well, while you think up an appropriate response...why don't you cough up a hundred yuans." Katara continued.

"What for?" Zuko inquired as he gently massaged her arm.

Katara snickered and then Toph stilled. Her eyes widened and she turned to face Katara.

"You mean?"

"Yes."

"Lin and…"

"Yep."

"What? Lin and what?" Tenzin asked, alarmed.

"Lin and Tenzin are back together!" Katara nearly squealed, followed by a cough.

"Wait, what? I thought Pema…"

"Oh, Sparky!" Katara flicked Zuko's forehead. "They've been separated for like three years now."

"Ow! And what!"

Katara shook her head and patted his chest. Zuko leaned back in disbelief and looked at her bewildered.

"My, my! Never thought I'd lose that bet. That airhead proved me wrong. He does have balls after all."

"Toph!"

"Fine! Fine. I don't have any money, you know. Sparky! Pay her."

"Why me!?"

"You're the rich firelord."

"You're a bloody Beifong!"

"Ok, how about you just pay her in _kind._"

"Zip it you blind bandit", Katara punched her playfully.

"For the love of...you've not changed a bit", Zuko groaned.

"Why change something that's _already_ perfect."

Katara and Zuko grunted. After a few seconds of silence, Toph leaned against Katara, bumping her shoulder.

"I've missed you, Sweetness."

"Me too, Toph. Me too."

"What about me?" Zuko exclaimed and leaned in as well, stretching his arms out to pull them both in an awkward embrace.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever! Enough of this sappy reunion crap. I'm hungry!"

* * *

That night, Zuko couldn't shake off the restless feeling that kept him awake. Finally, he sat up and decided to check on Katara. He stepped into her room without a sound, his Blue Spirit reflexes kicking in. She was asleep but seemed to be dreaming. Wispy murmurs escaped her lips.

He sat by her side and tried to decipher the words.

_Thank you…Yes, I am...It's time...So happy...Aang_

Zuko's heart stilled for a brief moment hearing her say Aang's name. He couldn't help but retreat a little and regret intruding in her room at this hour. His heart sank as he pulled away but paused when Katara's whispers continued.

..._thank you...our life...everything...in place...our family...now I...forgive me...next life_

_Next life? _Zuko's heart raced and he returned to his position.

_...Zuko…._

Zuko froze. Then he broke down, unable to hold back his ecstatic tears.

"Zuko?"

"I'm here, Katara." He held her hand and kissed it lightly.

"I think...I think I was in the spirit world."

"How was it?"

"Beautiful...so serene...I think...I'm ready."

Zuko didn't say anything. He pressed his lips against the back of her hand and closed his eyes.

"Zuko…"

He exhaled in response. She tugged at his hand and gestured for him to come closer. As Zuko leaned in, he took in her fragrance - a mix of the ocean and her favorite incense that he had brought with him from the fire nation.

"Don't forget the promise."

Zuko opened his eyes and leaned in closer.

"How could I?"

She held his face and drew him in further. Her lips found his and he could taste her warmth. Time froze for the brief moment. She began pulling away but he followed her, not wanting to let go. His lips showered her cheeks, nose, forehead with gentle kisses. His mind could not begin to comprehend that this was real. This bittersweet moment.

"I love you." she whispered.

He choked at her words and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you more."

* * *

Kya hurried towards the room. Her stomach had been fluttering all night and she just knew. She knew. She refused to know that she knew though. She slowed down when she saw the door ajar and as she stepped closer she saw a shadow leaning over her mother's bed. She let out a sad wimper and rushed in.

Zuko turned around, still holding onto Katara's hand. His face was drowning in pain, hurt, and a broken anguish she had never seen before. Her heart pounded as she reached the bed. Her knees gave way and she fell at the sight of her mother's still body.

Zuko reached out with his other hand and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. They cried in silence for the woman that had given them nothing but light, joy and love. They sat in silence looking at the woman who had now left them and felt her light recede, felt a part of their lives retreat into the shadows, felt a song end that they hadn't known was playing in their hearts all this time.

"This is not the end", Kya finally managed to whisper.

"No, it isn't. It never is."

"I'll go and get the others." He moved and helped Kya up so she could sit closer to her mother.

As he left the room, he turned back to see the love of his life in all her grace, resting in peaceful slumber. Beside her, her reflection knelt, shoulders shaking, tears streaming. His mind replayed her last words over and over. Something he would do for the rest of his days on earth.

_I love you._

He shook his head and smiled.

"I love you more. I will always love you more."

* * *

It was a sight that soothed his broken heart. Seeing all these loving faces, standing in solidarity, bidding goodbye to the woman who had been their home and guiding light. Seeing the sky grace her funeral and welcome her as if lit up by Aang himself in one final thank you for the woman who gave him her everything - bathing her in red, orange, yellow.

He heaved a sigh of relief and happiness. It had all been worth it. And now, he waited with bated breath for their next life.


End file.
